Another day
by Melanora
Summary: All of it is so close yet I knew very well it can never last. I continue to reach out as I go through the cycle of loneliness and pain... and all of it is just a part of another day. Nothing special, it's just my story. My life.


Hi :3

This is somewhat similar to my other story and the reason why I dont update it is because I hate the way I wrote it(not this is any better though lol)

Hope you enjoy :3

Disclaimer: Dragon nest is not mine. Cover art is mine. Ivyrel and Badiaka is mine. Vaqhala belongs to xxxDarkRubyzxxx. try reading her fics :3

* * *

Just another day.

That's what I was thinking as I walked through the peaceful town of Calderock as I wait for my friends. People are talking to each other, Getting the boring, repetitive quest, or challengers looking for other victi- I mean sparring partners.

I sighed then I decided to check my inventory if I need to sell some junks or store anything. Nothing to sell. I sighed, again, in boredom then I decided to walk around town and see if there's anything interesting. Nope, nothing interesting to do. I groaned.

Then I saw Master Warrior Chandler.

I shrugged then decided to do what I always do when I'm bored. I jumped on Chandler's head then danced. I swear I can see his eye twitching. I smiled then I decided to jump of him, looking for something else to do.

I walked around the town as fast as my short legs could take me, listening to my feet tapping agaist the hard road and the grass. I walked behind the houses, siting down at the chairs and pretending to enjoy some afternoon snacks, looking for hiding behind the boxes, tents, carts. I enjoy being in Calderock but there's a limit on how long I can take seeing the same things over and over again.

 _'Where are they anyway?'_

My heart slowly started to beat faster and my nervousness spread through my stomach, wishing that today is not that day again.

 _'It will come sooner or later anyway...'_

I immediately stopped walking when I saw from the corner of my eye two familiar purple names of my two, long awaited friends. I inwardly sighed in relief.

 _'I'm just overreacting like usual again.'_

A warrior, Vaqhala , has a light blue hair and a bandana tied around his forehead. He is wearing a white undershirt and brown baggy pants with a big sword strapped behind his back.

An archer, Ivyrel, has a platinum blond hair and a necklace like jewelry on her head. She is wearing green dress, green gloves, green boots, and green arrow holders on the sides of her thighs. A long bow is placed behind her back.

Vaqhala gestured hello with happy 'annyeong' that all warriors do.

"Hehe sorry, I was accidentally in the wrong chapter." A text box appeared on his head.

"You mean channel." Another text box appeared, this time on Ivyrel.

"Used to it :P."

I decided to do the programmed gesture of the academic laughing. A wave of high pitched laugher came out as I used both of my hands to cover my stomach, my body bending forwards. This always makes me feel weird.

The elf archer laughed along with me, clapping her hands while releasing laugher, and the annoyed warrior made an angry gesture, stopping his feet.

"Hey guys." Ivyrel caught our attention after our gestures finished playing.

"I can only go to one dungeon right now because later our family computer repairer will come to finally fix the viruses in my computer! After that we can continue playing!"

The warrior did an agreeing gesture, nodding his head. "Haha nice :) mine's will come later tonight. We're both finally be able to play with no more lags and crashing!"

How they decided to play Dragon Nest with virus, I have no idea.

They continued to chat as my mind flooded with sadness.

It is time.

People might wonder and ask the question 'Why?' they'll will know the answer eventually.

"Only one dungeon huh?" A text box popped on my head.

"Yeah." The archer replied.

"Let's go suicide then!" The warrior suggested

Ivyrel made a disagreeing gesture, waving and shaking her head. "I don't want to end up using all my revives up for you =.="

Vaqhala made a crying gesture, wiping his non-existent tears. "My heart QwQ."

I made a soft, and unnoticeable, laugh at them.

"Hey since we're just gonna go to one dungeon let's make it all out! :D" I told them.

"YES!" The warrior said, excitement can be seen in the text.

"We're gonna die _ ." Ivyrel said, as we created the party with Vaqhala as our party leader.

Since we're all level 13, and don't usually grind, we decided to go the Forest of Death.

Vaqhala sounded (Based on the text box of course) excited while we went to the dungeon and selected master difficulty.

We all appeared in a seemingly calm, grassy place. There's a cliff on our right and a higher level or gound on our left, indicating we can't go those areas. The first monsters were really easy since there's three of us and they're just one of the weaker enemies so we disposed of them quickly. Our progress was going smoothly until the moment the creeps appeared after we crossed the bridge to active the crystal.

"SPIDERS asdsadasdfsadffasaf..." Vaqhala spammed the chat until he couldn't chat. I can imagine Ivyrel is laughing behind the screen.

Vaqhala immediately used destructive swing and continued to attack in panic as we supported him with our own attacks. After killing all the spiders and ghouls with some difficulty, Vaqhala made an angry gesture.

"Why didn't you guys told me there's spiders here!" Vaqhala shouted. Let's just say he doesn't have a good experience with spiders in this game.

"You didn't ask." I inwardly laughed at Ivyrel's response.

He made a crying gesture. "What did I ever do to you T-T"

We continued the dungeon and fought some ghouls again before going to another area of the dungeon.

It took at least five minutes for us to finish the second area, all of us sustaining damage. Vaqhala still have 3/4 of his health, because he was just revived, and close to full mana . Ivyrel still has half of her health and mana, and me... I'm almost close to dying.

"Badiaka eat this chicken." Vaqhala ordered me, standing beside the floating chicken on th ground.

I gulped in nervousness.

 _'Eat it all at once, must eat it all at once...'_

I quickly picked up the chicken and gulped, feeling better than a while ago.

 _'Except for the fact I feel like I have a chicken bone in my throat. It's unfair how the avatars just eats it and can't feel anything.'_

I stopped myself from sighing.

"Can you guys wait for a moment? Mom's calling me." Ivyrel asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Sure." He replied as he sat on the ground.

"Brb" then everything is silent.

I walked in front of the blue haired warrior and I sat on the grass in front of him as we wait for Ivyrel to com back. "Soooo what are you gonna do while waiting for us to fix our computers?" Vaqhala asked.

It's hard to think and be positive when I know full well what's gonna happen tommorow.

"Go to the Carnival and earn some tickets." I answered after a while.

I think he was typing his reply until Ivyrel came back.

"Sorry _ mom's was just asking me to do some stuff."

"Weba :)" Vaqhala answered.

"Let's go?" We stood up, answering her question.

Then we started walking, running in warrior's case.

We arrived in the boss stage. The blue ghoul , the boss, raised from the ground then the other smaller ghouls appeared next around it.

We sprang into action.

I quickly used wax to increase out movement speed then summoned Alfredo to help us before starting to throw bombs

Vaqhala immediately dashed to the boss and did a Rising slash, swinging his sword upwards and spinning to swing his sword upwards again, before using his destructive swing, smashing his sword to the ground from mid air.

Ivyrel used magic arrow then piercing shot before running to the enemies and used multi shot before one of the ghouls jumped on her and did a willow kick, balancing her body with her hands on the gound and quickly spinning, hitting the creeps with her legs.

We kept on attacking, using our skills, and dodging, I died during the process, until we finally finished the dungeon. Rewards appeared, exp received and treasure kept or thrown away.

"Haha :D" Vaqhala laughed.

"Told you we're gonna die =.="

We took a moment to enjoy our victory.

"So see you guys later?" Ivyrel asked.

"Awww. Bye bye." Vaqhala sadly replied.

"Bye bye, you too Badiaka ^^" She faced me.

I quietly gulped.

"Bye..." it felt final. Mistaking for the dots as the same as Vaqhala's, she left with a glow of lights around her.

Vaqhala moved to faced me.

"See you later?"

I didn't answer. I wave instead.

"Later :)" Then he left.

I just stood there for a while. I closed my eyes as I raised my head towards the dark sky, released a long and tired sigh.

 _'They won't see me...'_

* * *

"I can't find Badiaka." Ivyrel said to Vaqhala.

"I don't know where is she either. It's says she's online and we're in the same channel. I tried to PM her but the message says 'failed to send PM message' as if she's offline." Vaqhala replied, obviously fustrated.

Unbeknownst to them I'm just actually just standing right beside them, with my head hanging low.

"Maybe it's a bug? maybe she's actually offline?" she thought out loud.

Vaqhala made a disagreeing gesture.

"She's like she's never offline! Every time we go online she's already online! she never went offline before." Vaqhala countered.

"Maybe we just caught her in one of the moments she resting?" The archer tried looking for and explanation.

"Maybe..." then silence.

I walked away. I quickly ran to a dungeon, Forest Sanctuary, and started attacking all the creeps and monster I can find. I stood there, rain falling down and I can feel the cold but I didn't care. I quickly started running.

I used wax and started running, I threw bombs at dark elves and orcs, summoned alfredo, bubbles, and air shots. One of the monster made me fall but I quickly countered with circle bomb, knocking nearby enemies away.

I kept pushing forward, shooting at everything and smashing some with my big wrench.

I face the gargoyle and started throwing bombs at it and used wax to get close to him when he missed me from charging. I air shot it when it turned to stone, to regain health, to stop it from regenerating. One of it's charging knocked me down and I killed it with a final blow of circle bomb and I finally finished the dungeon.

I collapsed on the ground, panting in short breaths, and stayed like that for a long while, letting the cool rain drops on my face. I rested my eyes for a moment, feeling the tiredness in them. My breaths started to grow deeper and longer each breath then I opened my eyes.

I've noticed Velskud stading somewhere at the side of the place.

 _'What he's doing here?'_

"You should stop getting close to humans." A feminine voice echoed in the area.

I looked to the other side and saw Argenta, The area where players will find her, and Geraint just right beside her. I closed my eyes once again.

"Why are you talking to me? aren't I technically human?"

She scoffed. "Stop pretending. You know very well that you're not a human." She said, annoyance dripping from her voice, then she walked away.

I looked at Geraint and he gave me an ecouraging smile before following Argenta.

I looked around and saw Velskud is gone.

I closed my eyes once again as I listened the melody of the rain and feeling the soft grass around me, letting sleep to help me forget what happened today.

 _This is.. just another day..._

My world went black.

 _...and it will continue for life._

...

My name is Badiaka, a level 13 academic, and this is my story for the past 5 years.

* * *

Just fixing some stuff ah yeah.

If you're wondering why Badiaka is just level 13 for 5 years it's because she focused oh exploring and befriending people around Lagendia than focusing on leveling up, after all she has PLENTY of time to do so.

thank you for reading :)


End file.
